


All the Titans are gone...Except one

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, after the titan attack, implying of self harm, it's ver sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew this day was coming. They finally defeated all the titans… Well not all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Titans are gone...Except one

They all knew this day was coming. They finally defeated all the titans… Well not all of them.

They each said goodbye, tears rolling down their cheeks. Some asked if he was sure about this. Other’s asked if he was aware there was no turning back from this point. He knew it had to be done. Out of all the titans, there way just one left.

Himself.

Rows of people stood in front of him, all members of the military and friends. None of them had the guts to look at him. Not even Levi. Erwin stared at him. Eren nodded.

“You’re a great soldier Eren. You will go down in history,” he saluted him, which caused everyone else to. He could see everyone’s face from here.

Jean wouldn’t look at him.

Armin was in tears.

Mikasa looked like she was begging for him to stay.

Sasha was trying to keep her composure while Connie gave a look of horror yet respect.

“You will always be an annoying brat to me, but I’ll miss you, Jaeger…”

Eren nodded.

“Goodbye Everyone.”

He held the sword up to his neck, remembering his life flashing before his eyes.

-

_Eren ran fast, hearing the cries and whimpers of his young friend, Armin. Of course, Mikasa wasn’t far behind him. They ran and ran until Eren punched one of the bullies while Armin was cowering in the corner._

_Eren stood saluting in the line with the other trainee’s. He has gotten better and better. of course he had to pat himself on the back a little._

_The titan shifter sat in his dungeon, not too pleased with the condition but better than nothing._

_The fight with Annie in his titan form._

-  
All of this flashed before his eyes before staring down at the crowd and soon, his eyes landed on Armin and Mikasa. How could he do such a thing to them? It must be done. It was obvious they were taking this the hardest. With a shaky breath, he cleared his throat and looked directly out them. A small smile appeared on his face.

“Armin...Mikasa… Go see the ocean for me, Alright?”

With that, a slice could be heard against skin. He was gone. His body and head were a good feet away from each other; his body was now laying in a pool of blood. Armin cried out, running up there with Mikasa. No one stopped them. They knew Armin and Mikasa meant the most to him. Those three were almost impossible to break.

Armin called out Eren’s name over and over again, panting hard. Why did he have to do this? Why? Mikasa was crying by now and a few more in the crowd. Eren wouldn’t want them doing this… With a sniff, Armin stood, tears still running down his face in a hurry. In a strong salute, he began to yell. 

“Eren was a great soldier! We must not let his death be in vain! He wouldn’t want any of us to cry everyday now that he is,” he paused and swallowed, “g-gone… Let’s continue on for Eren. Let’s make him proud!” 

Everyone in the audience saluted, now a feeling of determination filled the air.

-

It has been a few years. They have all grown up and moved on. Not a day goes by where they don’t think about Eren. There was now a monument or shrine for him. His key necklace hung around Mikasa’s neck which his shirt was worn by Armin, refusing to let it go. No one stopped him either.

Their feet stood in the sand as the waves gently covered their feet. Armin was reflecting on the past few years and all the horrible mistakes he made. The first couple of months after Eren Jaeger committed suicide, he had fallen apart. He was ashamed to say so as well.

He never went as far as attempting since once Mikasa found out, she stayed by his side, but now he had permanent marks to show his depression. 

“Do you have the bottle?” Mikasa asked, which Armin nodded in return. They wrote a letter to Eren that they were going to put in there and let it float out to see. The blond boy gripped tightly on the shirt as they set the note in the bottle and then sent the letter out.

Once again, tears filled their eyes, so Mikasa brought Armin closer and hugged him, crying into each other’s shoulders. However, it felt like a pair of arms wrapped around their shoulders and a head rested on top of theirs. They they could hear a faint whisper.  
 _“I love you.”_

They both looked up but saw no one there. They can feel it though. They could feel his presence.

“Thank you, Eren…” They whispered and resumed back to hugging, unaware an angel with beautiful white wings sat a foot away from them, a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
